


The One With Comfort Food

by pan_dora



Series: The One With the Steo One-Shots [5]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Polish Stiles Stilinski, Steo, Stiles/Theo - Freeform, Tumblr Prompts, also polish cuisine, and stiles is a very nice boyfriend, i still can't tag for the life of me, kind of, that about sums it up, theo had a shitty day, there are some polish expressions happening here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_dora/pseuds/pan_dora
Summary: “A catastrophe.” His answer got almost completely swallowed by the pillow. Or the blanket. Honestly, it’s hard to tell which part of the lump belonged to which part of Theo’s body. It’s one giant molehill of a cantankerous chimera. Poking it with a stick would probably end in a disaster.So, naturally, Stiles had to do it.





	The One With Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I received on my [My Tumblr](https://msmischief101.tumblr.com/):
> 
>  _ **I really adore your writing! Wanna try some Steo domestic cliche? Like Theo'd had a shitty day and Stiles surprised him with his cooking(not sure about the quality of the food though.) Or Stiles, as a glib-tongued/mischievous boyfriend, did something else to perk him up.**_ by 'nonnie'. Hope it's kind of what you imagined. I couldn't keep the nasty of my mind. Tehehe  <3
> 
> Prompts are still open if ya interested. Hit me up here or on Tumblr.

"Wow,” Stiles noted following Theo with his eyes as he slipped through the open window into his bedroom. “Someone looks like they could use a happy meal.”

“I hate McDonalds.” His voice was a low growl, never a good sign, and he headed straight for the bed crawling underneath the blanket as he reached it. That was an even worse sign.

Stiles pursed his lips scrutinising his boyfriend as he pulled the blanket over his head. “I’ll take a wild guess, the stakeout was-“

“A catastrophe.” His answer got almost completely swallowed by the pillow. Or the blanket. Honestly, it’s hard to tell which part of the lump belonged to which part of Theo’s body. It’s one giant molehill of a cantankerous chimera. Poking it with a stick would probably end in a disaster.

So, naturally, Stiles had to do it.

“Well, if you let me he-” Theo’s head popped up from under the blanket. The expression on his features cut him off mid-sentence. It’s probably better he didn’t finish that. They had gotten past their extensive fight about the particular topic two days ago and seeing the horrific mood the guy was in, Stiles decided not to push it. Instead he closed his notebook and padded towards his bed. “Who ate your bowl of sunshine, buttercup?” He asked flopping onto the edge of his mattress.

Theo grunted something into the pillow sounding suspiciously like  _fucking Liam_.

“I beg your pardon?” Stiles inquired turning so he could watch his boyfriend without breaking his neck. “Was that a  _fucking_  Liam or a fucking  _Liam_  because if it’s the former we should have a serious discussion about our relationship.” He quirked a brow poking Theo’s nose as soon as his head appeared again. The way he scrunched up his face because of that was absolutely adorable – another thing Stiles’ wasn’t going to say out loud with this dangerous mood boiling underneath his boyfriend’s skin.

Rolling onto his back, Theo pulled the blanket up to his chin and glared at the ceiling. “I spent six hours in a car with him,” he began dully crossing his arms behind his head giving Stiles an offering to snuggle up next to him. A quiet sigh fell from Theo’s lips and he tipped his chin down to peck Stiles on the top of his head. “He smelled like heartbreak and despair and he  _didn’t stop talking_.” It sounded bizarre that he was irritated by someone talking a lot seeing who he currently dated but having someone other than Stiles talking his ear off put him in a horrible mood – especially on a day like today. “He actually pestered me about Hayden, if she still has feelings for him. Do I look like a person who talks about these things with the members of my pack?”

Stiles snorted. The guy would rather poke his eye out with a rusty fork than open up. He knew today took a toll on Theo, he knew he hadn’t properly slept at last night, woke up because of a nightmare twice. But not  _once_  had he mentioned how he was feeling. Stiles should probably nudge him gently, remind him that he could talk to him about everything. Doing that, however, resulted mostly in Theo completely shutting down. It needed tact, baby steps. He had to tickle the truth out of him.

“How naïve,” Stiles rolled onto his side and propped his head on his hand. “You’re my emotionally constipated guinea pig.”

Theo furrowed his brows. “I just…” There was a long silence following his words, and he watched Stiles with a complicated mix of annoyance and fond exasperation. “I just pretend I didn’t hear that before I lose the last ounce of respect I’ve got for you,” he muttered eventually shaking his head for a moment.

“Now, that’s just rude,” Stiles uttered fake-pouting. “But that reminds me-“ He lifted his body off the blanket to yank it away. “I’ve prepared something for you.”

Theo didn’t look too convinced. “If that’s another one of your wolfsbane experiments-”

“No.” Stiles leaned forward and down, kissing his cheek. “It’s something great. Also, don’t pretend you wouldn’t enjoy it if I found one that worked.” Ever since Brett had told them a strain of wolfsbane mixed with alcohol could get werewolves drunk, Stiles was trying to find one working on chimeras. He hadn’t had as much luck as he had hoped he would have. “But first,” he whispered trailing his mouth down to his jaw, “I guess I have to lift your-“ His lips ghosted over Theo’s, taunting but never really touching- “mood.”

Theo heaved a sigh then ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair gently massaging the back of his skull. Although the body underneath him relaxed, Stiles knew how to interpret the particular signal. Theo wasn’t into foreplay today. It’s just one of the things about him, he either stretched their foreplay to epic proportions or he couldn’t get off fast enough. Even though he wouldn’t control him, Theo sometimes nudged his head reminding him to get a move on. He was perfectly fine with that. After all, it’s about him anyway.

Stiles didn’t waste a lot of time at his neck and instead travelled down his body, pushing his t-shirt up to get access to slightly tanned skin. Theo was all hard edges and defined muscled, basically no ounce of fat to be found; a sharp difference to his own body. Even after Finstock’s torturous lacrosse practises, Stiles hadn’t managed to get a six-pack. Not that he needed one. He still envied the werewolves and their perfect bodies. It’s just rude. As if they hadn’t enough advantages already.

Theo’s fingers twitched in his hair as Stiles nipped at his waist with his teeth. His own fingers ghosted up and down his sides, then and again scratching him lightly with his nails. He kissed and bit his way up to Theo’s nipples ignoring the first gentle nudge. He wasn’t going to drag this out, but Theo should know he wouldn’t go down on him without being a bit of a tease first.

Theo tightened his grip, a quiet hiss slipping past his lips. Stiles stopped the teasing, flicking his tongue over the pad once more before moving back down. He could feel Theo’s gaze burning in his skin, knew how he was looking at him, eyes dark, hooded, pupils blown, lips parted just enough to make the breathing easier. Stiles could feel his heart pounding, chest heaving and falling under his mouth. Quicker than before. Being the cause of this felt thrilling.

Stiles moved his hands from his sides to the belt fumbling for a few seconds. The button and zipper followed suit. He didn’t bother with pulling the jeans off, simply pushed it open and down enough to have enough leeway. The gentle but insistent fingertips pressing against the back of his head told him to get to the point. Stiles had gone down on Theo enough times to know how to get him off fast. It’s not exactly a well-protected secret that he had an oral fixation. Theo hadn’t been the only one frustrated with his proclivity to put things in his mouth.

He kissed the outline of Theo’s dick through the fabric of his boxers as he hooked his fingers underneath its waistband. A shaky breath caught his attention, and Stiles briefly glanced upwards meeting the heated gaze with a small grin. Theo reached out a hand, cupped his jaw, then his cheek. A gesture meant to lean into. Stiles did, closing his eyes as Theo dragged his thumb over his bottom lip. The way he breathed his name after the softest spoken  _fuck_  sparked an explosion of heat in his gut. Fuck, indeed.

But not now. Later. Perhaps.

Stiles blinked his eyes open, turned his head to press his lips against the palm of Theo’s hand. They were so quiet sharing intimacy, speaking with gestures and looks, little smiles and kisses. He’d learned more about the chimera during a silence than a conversation. Not because Theo didn’t talk to him – he did, about most things at least – but because his body told him everything he needed to know, even though Theo didn’t notice that.

“Close your eyes,” Stiles said quietly dragging his boxer briefs down. “Relax.”

Theo let out a breathless laugh but did as he was told. He shuddered as his dick was freed from its confines and moaned in the back of his throat when Stiles curled his fingers around the base. Seeing him this way, unguarded, unrestrained and ready to accept instead of giving, was incredible pleasing. Maybe it got to Stiles’ head a little since he knew he’s the only one who could make him feel that way.

The fingers in his hair applied pressure again.

Stiles let out a breath before ducking down wrapping his lips around the head. Momentarily, Theo’s fingers tightened their grip, then the hand vanished holding onto the sheets instead. Stiles didn’t mind a bit of rough handling, he wasn’t a prized porcelain doll after all, but Theo was scared he’d break him every single time. At first, at least. The fear stopped when he started getting into it. Stiles grabbed his hip, shifted a bit until he sat comfortably between Theo’s thighs pushing his tongue against the slit coaxing out the first drop of precum and another moan, marginally louder than before.

For a second, Stiles glanced upward again catching Theo already staring back at him. His mouth had formed a silent  _o_. Yellow had crept into his irises. Another sensation of heat tingled down his spine, pooled in his middle.  _Fuck_. It’s so distracting to see him like that. Stiles brought his arm up and placed his hand on Theo’s stomach. Muscles tightened under the touch, and he took a deep breath through his nose before looking somewhere that wasn’t his boyfriend’s face. It helped keeping his focus on the task before him.

Stiles lowered his head taking Theo deeper in his mouth. Another shuddering breath. Stiles moved up again, mindful to use his tongue just underneath the head, and down. Slowly taking more and more of him. He focused on his breathing, relieved as Theo was running his fingers through his hair.  _Good_. That meant he’d finally stopped thinking. Stiles hummed his content receiving a moan as a reward. Now, that’s more like it.

He kept an overall slower pace, appreciating every single inch he could reach with his tongue. Theo hissed out soft courses every now and then, his fingers flexing around the strands they’re holding on to. He was getting more and more out of his head, drifted closer and closer to his climax. Stiles noticed absentmindedly how Theo’s hips twitched for a second trying to thrust into his mouth on instinct. He pulled his hand away from the base of his dick and curled both around Theo’s hips. This was something they could venture into when Stiles had a bit more experience – tonight they might get a bit closer to that. If everything went the way he intended. After all, Stiles had planned the evening for a week after predicting how this day would go.

Stiles took a breath through his nose before moving down again. Further down than he had done before. He noticed the head nudging the back of his throat – still somewhat uncomfortable but manageable now – and relaxed his throat. When Theo’s grip on his hair strengthened dangerously with a moan sounding as if it were punched out of him, Stiles pulled his mouth off. Supernatural strength and a surprise deep-throat? Not a good combination.  _Noted_.

He waited until Theo had collected his wits again, looking at him the whole time but not quite stopping the treatment. He pressed his lips to the underside of his dick instead, nudging it softly with his tongue here and there. After a few moments, Theo’s hand reappeared at his cheek, curled around his chin to pull him away. He didn’t say anything. But he didn’t need to. Stiles understood the apology either way and when Theo released him, he continued where he’d stopped. Now, that he wasn’t attempting to rip out his hair by its roots, Stiles worked his way steadily down until his lips touched Theo’s pubic bone. He hadn’t felt this accomplished in a while.  _Fuck_. He wished he could see the expression to that moan. Because holy shit. That sound was so fucking hot. He moaned in the back of his throat and Theo cussed breathlessly.

“Stiles-”

Stiles swallowed around Theo’s dick. The fingers in his hair tightened and loosened consistently.

 _“Fuck_ , Stiles.”

He slowly moved his head up again, humming, tongue teasing the prominent vein. Stiles could feel muscles tense underneath his hand. For a second, he played with the thought of stopping abruptly. There were times he’d done it, and Theo had cursed and loved him for being this particular brand of asshole. He decided against it tonight and bobbed his head up and down with a bit more speed.

Theo’s hips bucked off the bed and he moaned his name in the filthiest of ways. Warm, salty semen hit his tongue and roof of his mouth. To be honest, Stiles enjoyed the feeling of Theo’s dick twitching in his mouth. It’s fucking glorious. Simply because it’s  _his_  work. He did that. He made his boyfriend feel this good.

At the persistent tug on his hair, a gesture accompanied by a quiet hiss, Stiles let himself be pulled off and up grinned as Theo pressed their mouths together. Stiles parted his lips at the curious tongue begged for entry. Theo moaned quietly at that, then pulled away. “Fuck,” he breathed causing Stiles to chuckle quietly, “you have no clue how much I love you, do you?”

Stiles pretended to think. “I have a general idea, I suppose.”

Theo laughed softly, his hand finding the nape of his neck and he pulled him down for another kiss. Stiles hummed running his fingertips along his jaw and cheekbones for a while. After a while, hands gently pushed against his shoulders in an attempt to roll them around. Stiles pinned both down snorting out a laugh as Theo intertwined their fingers with a smirk to keep him from pulling away completely. “No.”

“No?”

“No,” Stiles repeated pecking the tip of his nose. “I got something even better.”

“Even  _better_?” Theo echoed crunching up his face in confusion. “That would be sex but I suppose that’s not what you’re talking about.”

“You’re smarter than you look, Raeken.”

Theo rolled his eyes somewhat excessively but let go of Stiles after a moment. “Fine,” he said smirking, “surprise me.”

With a grin, Stiles kissed him before hopping off the bed ignoring his own arousal. He promised himself tonight would be about Theo. He could have all the sex he wanted tomorrow. It’s a Sunday anyway  _and_  his dad was on a short vacation with Melissa for the weekend. They had to use that for their advantage.

 

Theo moaned around the fork closing his eyes with an expression of pure bliss.

Stiles chuckled quietly before turning back to add notes on the current monster of the week – a Strzyga; a fancy demon of Slavic mythology. It’s not only capable of turning into an owl, oh no, it’s also a greedy little vampire feeding on blood  _and_ intestines. Stiles had managed to insult the one currently residing in Beacon Hills. Because of that, he was barred from the hunt. His dear boyfriend had been pretty clear about that.

“What is that?” Theo asked  _before_ swallowing. Werewolves and their manners. Seriously. It’s as if they’d been raised by a pack of actual wolves.

Stiles briefly glanced in his direction. “Murzynek,” he explained tapping the bridge of his nose with a pen, “and that’s gorąca czekolada.” He gestured in the direction of the mug on his nightstand. “Basically Polish brownies and hot chocolate; also known as comfort food.”

Theo looked at him with raised eyebrows for a few prolonged seconds. “Comfort food?”

Stiles hummed his agreement. “Mom made them for me when I was feeling down,” he explained after a moment of hesitation, knowing full well that Theo would instantly figure out what he was trying to accomplish. “And after her death, babcia made a shitload of them. I think she secretly wanted me to gain weight. She always thinks I’m too scrawny.”

As expected, Theo stayed silent for a while. He continued eating, however, instead of moodily putting everything aside, but he stayed silent for so long, Stiles thought he was frantically searching for an out, so it surprised him greatly when he heard him clearing his throat. “You know what day today is, then.”

Stiles heaved a released sigh and put his pen down. “Of course, I’m aware what today is.”

Theo didn’t look at him. “You think it’s my fault.”

Stiles pressed his lips in a thin line. “Theo-“

“You do,” he insisted without any heat or blame accompanying his words. It’s just factual. “You said it yourself.”

“I know what I said.” Stiles got up from his chair and walked over to the bed. “And I’m sorry, I did.” He put his hand on Theo’s thigh rubbing small circles into the fabric of his jeans with his thumb. “I don’t think you pushed her.”

Theo jammed the fork into his brownie. “You don’t have to change your mind just because we’re fucking.”

“We’re fucking?” Stiles repeated in a hollow voice.

“I just- that’s not what I meant.”

“I know.” With a small smile, he patted Theo’s thigh. “You have to get your temper in check, though.” Stiles snatched the fork to eat a piece of brownie himself. Honestly, he was exceptionally talented when it came to preparing Polish cuisine. “If anyone understands how you feel about your sister’s death, it’s me.” The smile faded from his lips as he remembered his mother and Allison. Had he killed either? No, most certainly not. Did he feel guilty about their deaths? Yes. Thousand times yes. “It’s good you start to feel guilty, Theo. It sucks but it’s a sign you’re getting better.”

Theo wrapped his hands around the still warm mug. “I guess.”

“Emotions, huh?” Stiles pierced a piece of brownie and offered it to Theo. “Nasty little shits.”

Theo snorted out a laugh. Shaking his head slightly, he pulled the treat of the fork with his teeth. “Can’t recommend them,” he mumbled with a full mouth. Stiles rolled his eyes. Bettering his manners would begin tomorrow. ASAP. “But you can tell… bab…cia-” Theo squinted at him quizzically- “their recipes are amazing.”

Stiles grinned. “You can tell her yourself. She and dziadek are coming over next weekend.” He raised his brows and barked out a laugh as Theo yanked the fork out of his hand muttering under his breath.

“Who?” He asked then.

“My maternal grandparents,” he explained falling onto his back. “They try to come to the US as often as possible.” After his mother had passed away and his father had recovered from his alcoholism, they had moved back to Poland, where Stiles’ two uncles lived with their families. Since they’re the only grandparents he had, he hated not seeing them whenever he wanted. He’d gotten used to it because he had to.

Theo shifted on the bed until he sat cross-legged next to him, hot-chocolate in hand. “I gotta meet them, don’t I?”

“Yep. Dziadek’s going to love you,” Stiles replied smirking. “He’s got the same dreadful sense of humour as you.”

“Sounds like a great guy.”

“I don’t know if I survive two of you for a month.”

“Pretty sure I can make it up to you,” Theo said smirking.

“I’ll get back to you.” Stiles propped himself up on his elbows, furrowing his brows slightly. “I love you, you know that, right?”

Theo bent down to kiss him softly on the lips. “I know.”

“Good that.”

Without a word, Theo wrapped an arm around him pulling him back onto the mattress. Usually, neither of them could be considered a cuddler. But today wasn’t quite a normal day, so Stiles didn’t say anything as Theo snuggled up to him, face pressed into the crook of his neck. He wouldn’t cry. Not really, and that was fine – as long as he stopped closing himself off.

“I love you,” Stiles repeated after a long silence.

Theo mumbled something incomprehensible, already more asleep than anything else. Now, here’s to hoping nightmares wouldn’t wake him up.

With a sigh, Stiles closed his eyes pulling the chimera closer to his side. He was going to get him through this dreadful anniversary, and the next and every single one that was going to come after that.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO, I might change the titles at some point. I'm like, not really digging them. So, if ya'll find a fic in your booksmarks which you think you don't know, that's just me being picky. I hate titles and titles hate me. Sooo, just a general heads up, luvs! (Is that even the plural? I don't know. This is the first time I've written a blow job scene and I'm just nervous and kinda meeh about the whole situation. That's why I'm rambling... ignore me.) 
> 
> Love you! <3 (Don't ignore that because I mean it! =) )


End file.
